Carmim
by sugarpen
Summary: Já dizem os mais sábios: o amor pode mudar as pessoas. E teve um efeito arrasador sobre ela.


Carmim

**N/A: **Hey pessoas! Cá estou eu novamente, trazendo mais uma fic para vocês se deliciarem... Ok, pulemos o falatório e vamos direto para o que realmente importa. Como vocês devem estar sabendo, Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão está em hiatus – e, pelo jeito, não vai sair tão cedo –, mas logo, logo, vem vindo outra história por aí (Auschwitz – mais informações, ler o perfil), que eu prometo que vou tentar atualizar com certa freqüência. E Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão? Ah, ela sai do hiatus, algum dia.

Sobre Star: também está em hiatus. Achei que Auschwitz fosse demorar mais, mas Star está me saindo melhor que a encomenda, então...

Agora, sobre Carmim (essa fic que, orgulhosamente, lhes apresento): ela foi escrita para o I Challenge de Universo Alternativo do 6v. Não sei se ela ganha algum prêmio, até porque hero/heroine, da Gween Black, está participando (e, sejamos sinceros, eu não tenho chance perto da Gween!), mas só por participar eu já fico feliz. O ship de Carmim é Draco/Astoria (assim como Romeo & Juliet, pra quem leu), e o final não é dos melhores, já vos adianto. Mas o conjunto eu acho que ficou bom.

Então, não vou me prolongar mais. Boa leitura!

P.S.: Depois de ler, que tal deixar um comentariozinho? Ah, não sabe como fazer isso? É bem simples: lá no final da página tem um menu roxinho, onde está escrito "Submit Review". É só clicar em OK e escrever seu nome na caixinha menor e seu comentário na maior; então clique no botão roxo logo embaixo. Pronto! Você contribuiu para fazer um mundo, digo, uma fic melhor.

**Carmim**

**1. Feels like you made a mistake**

_#you make somebody's heart break_

A garota respirou fundo, uma vez, duas vezes. Limpou o suor do nariz com a mão e sentou-se na cama, analisando a situação. Lençóis revirados, os travesseiros jogados num canto do quarto, roupas espalhadas. Roupas femininas. Ela olhou para o lado e sorriu maliciosamente. Deveria estar se sentindo péssima, pensou, afinal, ele tinha até chorado na noite anterior. Ainda lembrava-se da expressão dele quando dissera que não o amava.

— Ora, e o que ele esperava?

Levantou-se e caminhou até o espelho mais próximo, observando o próprio reflexo. Os cabelos ainda estavam arrumados, a boca ainda estava vermelha como na noite anterior. Não parecia que havia acontecido tanta coisa. Não parecia que tinha acabado de descobrir que um dos homens mais fortes que conhecera também chorava – e por causa _dela._ Tolo. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que amava homens. Era o tipo que lhes servia. Pegou um cigarro e acendeu, e logo o quarto estava cheio de fumaça, como estivera horas antes. Ainda nua, caminhou até a cama novamente, onde um maço de notas de dólar e um bilhete lhe esperavam:

"_Aqui está o seu pagamento. Não me procure mais." _

Gargalhou alto ao ler aquilo: como se fosse ela quem o procurasse. Contou as notas e, dando-se por satisfeita, largou aquilo sobre a cama e foi até o banheiro. Ainda tinha um grande dia pela frente, e começá-lo por um banho frio era a melhor idéia que lhe poderia ocorrer. Antes de alcançar o box do banheiro, porém, parou na frente do espelho mais uma vez e sorriu para a imagem que lhe aparecia.

— Espantada com o próprio poder, não é, Astoria?

**2. You left a stain on every one of my good days**

_#but I am stronger than you know_

— Drink, Astoria?

Ela meneou a cabeça, suavemente, aceitando. Drink era uma de suas bebidas preferidas – perdia para o champagne francês, claro – e era um dos elementos essenciais para sua vida, junto com os presentes caros e o sexo. Fazia sexo para ganhar presentes caros, e os drinks e o champagne vinham como brinde. Bebeu um gole, e sentiu como se estivesse nas nuvens: pela primeira vez em uma semana, estava bebendo uísque escocês. E não havia sido pago por ela.

— Uísque escocês, é? — Disse ela, levantando a taça e observando-a, como se conseguisse ler o uísque. — Não costumam me oferecer esse tipo de coisa. — Não estava tentando inflar o ego do cliente, estava apenas dizendo a verdade – algo um tanto atípico quando se trata de Astoria.

— Uma mulher como você merece muito mais que um simples uísque escocês.

Sentindo a ironia da frase, Astoria sorriu maliciosamente. Aquele homem não era como os outros. A maioria deles lhe oferecia drinks baratos, lhe usava, lhe pagava, e depois lhe jogava fora. Não havia elogios. Não havia sentimento. Mas quem era Astoria para pensar em sentimento?

— Você ainda não me disse o seu nome — disse ela, ao beber o último gole do uísque escocês. Aquele homem havia despertado nela uma certa curiosidade, algo extremamente difícil de acontecer, uma vez que Astoria tentava ser o mais profissional possível.

— Meu nome? — Ele indagou, como se pensasse. — Eu sou Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

**3. No one ever turned you over**

_#no one tried to ever let you down_

Astoria abaixou-se diante de um dos carros e mirou o próprio reflexo na porta daquele. Ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos, conferiu a maquiagem e voltou-se para Draco, que observava os outros carros acompanhado do vendedor. A mulher chegou perto do loiro, escorou-se nele, a melhor expressão de ternura que conseguia transmitir no rosto. Estava ciente de que ele saberia que estava sendo falsa, mas ela não conseguia impedir, era automático.

A verdade é que tudo aquilo era um jogo, e ela adorava jogá-lo com ele.

— Eu acho — disse Astoria, cortando o vendedor — que este aqui é perfeito.

Ela subira no tablado onde estava um conversível vermelho-sangue com bancos de couro e um requinte que nenhum dos outros carros havia apresentado.

— Concordo, Astoria — disse Draco, juntando-se a ela. — Vermelho é a sua cor — acrescentou ele, com um meio sorriso.

_#beautiful girl, bless your heart_

Astoria respirou fundo várias vezes e abriu os olhos, alisando o lençol macio da cama. Virou o corpo e procurou por ele: não estava mais lá. Então lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual estava deitada ali, sozinha e com um nó enorme na garganta. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para os lados: havia um bilhete sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado. Coçou a sobrancelha, ainda se perguntando se deveria ou não ler o bilhete; por fim, resolveu que leria. O que podia haver lá que ela já não ouvira?

"_Deixei seu dinheiro na recepção. Te ligo." _

Palavras frias e vazias: era isso que ela tinha de todos os clientes. E o que mais podia ter? Esse era o tratamento esperado para uma prostituta. Prostituta. Era isso que ela era. Uma prostituta, promíscua e fútil, que deve apenas servir a seus clientes, receber por isso, vestir-se e voltar ao trabalho. Tudo por causa de um dinheiro fácil. Mas onde ficavam seus sentimentos? Astoria não pensara nisso antes de entrar para a profissão, e agora era um pouco tarde.

— Você não pode sair dessa vida, Astoria — disse para o próprio reflexo, assim que parou à frente de um espelho. — É o seu único jeito de sobreviver.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se, retocou a maquiagem e rasgou o bilhete em tantos pedaços quanto pôde, descendo logo em seguida. Pegou seu dinheiro na recepção – menos da metade do combinado! – e saiu do hotel, chamando o primeiro táxi que vira pela frente. Sentimentalismo era coisa para fracos – iria direto para o trabalho.

**4. Feels like you're making a mess**

_#you're hell on wheels in a black dress_

O vento batia violento em seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás com toda força e fazendo suas bochechas arderem, mas ela não se importava. Olhava fixamente para algum ponto no horizonte e não tirava o pé do acelerador. Podia parecer loucura dirigir daquele jeito numa estrada inglesa – podia ir para a cadeia! – mas, naquele momento, Astoria pouco se lixava para a cadeia. Que fosse. Pelo menos não precisaria mais agüentar pessoas fazendo o que bem entendem com ela por causa de cem ou duzentas libras.

Já devia estar a duzentos por hora, ou muito perto disso, quando outro carro lhe ultrapassou e fechou seu lado da rodovia. Por um momento pensou em desviar dele e seguir em frente, mas não sabia muito bem onde estava indo, então pisou o mais fundo que pôde no freio. Conseguiu ouvir as pastilhas de freio do conversível vermelho pedirem socorro, mas à distância que estava do outro carro, se não freasse, bateria. E nada podia macular seu conversível – nada!

— Seu maluco! — Astoria tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com força. — O que é que você tem na cabeça? Eu podia ter batido!

O motorista do outro carro não respondeu, apenas saiu do automóvel com calma e parou à frente de Astoria. Imediatamente, ela sentiu o coração disparar e as pernas tremerem. Conhecia aqueles fios loiros, quase brancos; conhecia aqueles olhos misteriosos; conhecia aquele sorriso irônico.

— Draco? — Sua voz ensaiou falhar.

— Dirigindo acima do limite? Astoria, Astoria. Não achei que você fosse chegar a esse ponto. — Ele deu uma volta completa em torno dela e parou novamente à sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos. — E depois eu que sou o maluco.

— Você não é a pessoa mais indicada para falar em sanidade, não é, Draco?

— Nem você — ele encostou-se no conversível vermelho. — Se eu bem me lembro, fui eu quem te deu esse presentinho, não fui?

Astoria assentiu, evitando cruzar seus olhares.

— Sentindo a minha falta?

— Ah, muita — respondeu ela, com o tom irônico de sempre. Pegou um cigarro que tinha na bolsa e acendeu-o. — Cigarro?

Draco negou com a cabeça e levou uma das mãos à maçaneta da porta de seu carro.

— Te vejo amanhã, às onze, no lugar de sempre.

— Amanhã não — disse ela, fazendo com que ele parasse e voltasse a olhá-la. Sua expressão denotava surpresa, o que fazia Astoria sentir-se imensamente bem. Sempre abalar Draco de alguma forma. — Tenho um cliente nesse horário. Não sei se você se lembra, mas não sou exclusividade sua. — Ela andou até a porta do próprio automóvel e abriu-a, entrando e sentando-se. — Apareça na quinta, às dez.

Draco deu de ombros enquanto Astoria ligava o carro e saía na direção contrária, ainda sem saber aonde ia.

**5. You drove me to the fire**

_#and let me there to burn_

O homem estacionou o conversível e saiu para abrir a porta para sua _dama,_ enquanto sorria abertamente. Apenas por sua alegria era possível perceber que seria a primeira vez que apareceria em uma festa bem acompanhado. Esperou que a acompanhante descesse e seguiu com ela à porta do estabelecimento, onde dois seguranças altos e finamente trajados autorizaram sua entrada – um deles, inclusive, tentou paquerar Astoria.

— Você está nervoso — concluiu ela, no tom de voz mais baixo que podia, assim que passaram pelos seguranças. — Assim, todos vão perceber que eu nunca tive nada com você. Aja naturalmente, como se nos conhecêssemos há anos.

— É... Difícil — disse ele, sem olhar para Astoria.

— Não é — retrucou ela, começando a perder a paciência. Nunca tivera um cliente tão estúpido. — Finja que eu não estou aqui, ok? Você só vai ter que me apresentar para os seus amigos, como faria com qualquer mulher. E pare de esfregar essas mãos, eles vão perceber que você está tenso.

Depois de tantos clientes, Astoria já tinha aprendido a identificar sinais de timidez e tensão, problema que ela considerava muito grave. Dentre os sintomas, esfregar as mãos, roer as unhas e outros sinais de nervosismo eram os mais claros. Ainda que com medo do que o cliente pudesse fazer, Astoria seguiu-o até um grupo de engravatados que conversavam, provavelmente sobre a queda da bolsa de Wall Street.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou ele, e alguns homens se afastaram para dar lugar a ele. — Quero que conheçam minha namorada, Keyshia.

Astoria levantou os olhos, como se pedisse para ser tirada dali. Não concordava com a idéia dele de trocar seu nome, mas ele insistira tanto que tivera de ceder. Não costumava abrir exceções aos seus caprichos, mas aquele cliente era tão insistente que não concordar com ele era como discutir a legalização das drogas.

— Keyshia? — Astoria levou um susto ao ouvir aquela voz. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração faltou. — Prazer, Malfoy.

— Prazer — respondeu, com a voz baixa.

— Eu tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar... — o loiro bebeu um gole do champagne francês que estava sendo servido, enquanto sorria ironicamente.

— Não — negou ela, rapidamente. — Acho que não.

— Ah, sim, conheço... — Astoria mordia o lábio inferior, quase implorando para que ele não lhe delatasse, ou não receberia o pagamento. — Você é a garota da boate, não é?

Pronto. Seu vestido de seda chinesa não estava mais tão perto assim.

**6. Every little thing you do is tragic**

_#beautiful girl, I can't breathe_

Astoria pisou fundo no acelerador e olhou para o banco traseiro, sorrindo maleficamente. Enquanto acelerava – já estava a 180 km/h e não planejava parar –, milhões de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. Mudara demais nos últimos meses: de uma pessoa fria e calculista para uma outra, que tem sentimentos e dá ouvidos a eles; de uma mulher fatal a uma outra, que se deixa abalar por qualquer carinho.

Tudo por causa dele.

Draco fora, ao mesmo tempo, delícia e maldição, amargo e doce. Tinha transformado a Astoria estritamente profissional numa outra, que tinha um brilho diferente de tudo o que ela já havia visto: o amor. Mas na agenda dela não havia espaço para sentimentos, muito menos para o amor.

Alguns quilômetros à frente, ela desacelerou o carro e guiou-o até o acostamento, entrando pela floresta que havia na beira da pista. O conversível balançou e Astoria não se preocupou com sua suspensão: continuava a olhar para frente. Dirigiu mais um pouco, então parou e desligou o carro, olhando para Draco, que estava deitado no banco de trás, inconsciente.

— Vamos descer, Draco? — Perguntou, irônica e retoricamente. — Já chegamos.

Vestiu as luvas, pegou um pequeno embrulho preto e pulou para o banco onde estava Draco.

— Quem iria imaginar que você faria tudo isso comigo, hein, Draco? — Indagou ela, olhando para as copas das árvores. — Você me anestesiou. Me drogou. Me roubou os clientes. Me tirou das festas. Me deu presentes. — Mudou de posição, olhando agora para a expressão do loiro. — E então me jogou fora. Mas, se você achava que ia sair impune, estava muito enganado, _querido._ — Astoria tirou o lenço negro que ocultava o conteúdo do embrulho, revelando uma pistola. — Você praticamente acabou com a minha vida. Tinha que receber uma resposta à altura.

Encostou o cano da arma na testa do loiro e sorriu, sádica.

— Não se esqueça de que eu te amo. — E atirou.

Ficou, ainda, algum tempo observando o corpo sem vida de Draco, antes de colocar a arma em uma de suas mãos e perceber que o banco de seu carro estava totalmente sujo de sangue. Depois de sair do carro, ela tirou as luvas e jogou-as o mais longe que podia. Agora deveria voltar à beira da rodovia com a roupa um pouco rasgada e simular o roubo de seu carro; depois, encontrariam Draco e ela ficaria impune.

— Você tinha razão, Draco. Vermelho é a minha cor.

Com um último olhar, despediu-se de seu tão querido carro. Abandoná-lo seria o último dano irreparável que Draco lhe causaria, mas o último preço a pagar pela tão esperada liberdade que não tivera com ele. Ou será que estaria fadada a pagar por aquele crime?


End file.
